


Flash and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by concreteflour



Series: Guess What?  Parker IS an Intern. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concreteflour/pseuds/concreteflour
Summary: Flash has the kind of day no one, except Flash, would wish on another person.  Almost.





	Flash and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

Flash Thompson woke up late.  “What!  Damn alarm clock.”

Both of his parents worked, which was why Flash could afford the toys he had.  That they were both absent parents and bought him the toys to compensate for their absence, only made they worse.

It was 7:30. Flash was supposed to be in school at 7:45.  He bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom, where a he did a very quick brushing of his teeth and ran back to put on clothes.  The first ones he could find he threw on.  Naturally the first shoe-lace snapped as he was tying it.  To make matters worse, the second one broke too.  He must be too angry and pulled to hard.

No time for breakfast, someone at school will have a snack he can grab.  He grabbed his car keys and ran out the door.

His car wouldn’t start.  Of all mornings, why now?  Again, and again he tried.  Luckily dad has that auto club.  That took five minutes to call and get through, but they should be here in 15 minutes.  Several mores times he tried, before he realized he could get some breakfast.  He bolted inside to grab something to eat.  He threw two Eggo’s in the toaster oven.  And waited.  After a minute, or two he realized that it was even heating up.  “Crap.”  Cereal, that’s easy enough.  Leaving the Eggo’s in the oven, he filled a bowl with cereal and got the milk out of the fridge.  As he started to pour it, he noticed the smell, he looked down to see clumps of milk falling into his cereal bowl.  “No way!  Mom,” he hollered at someone that wasn’t there, “how can you let this happen?”

He left the bowl and milk on the counter as he headed back out, the service truck was pulling in behind his Audi.  He was at his car door by the time the guy got out of his truck.  “Come on, can we hurry a little bit, I’m really late.”

The guy responding to Flash’s call looked a little peeved but didn’t add to the fire.  “Yes, sir, we’ll have you fixed right away sir.  I just need to verify your insurance and see an ID please.”  Maybe just a little over the top.

Flash dug into his wallet and pulled out the required items.  “Here you go.  How long will this take?”

“Yes sir, I will check it right out sir.  Can I see your keys please?  He held out his hand for the keys.

“Here’s the damn keys, I don’t know what’s wrong with this piece of crap, it’s brand new for Christ’s sake.  It shouldn’t be doing this.”

By the time Flash was able to say those two sentences, the service guy had slid behind the wheel and started up the car.  “Seems fine to me sir, I don’t detect a problem.  Would you like me to give it a test drive?”

“No, I don’t have time.  Somehow you got lucky.  Now can you move your truck so I can leave?”

“Of course, sir, I will just need you to sign the release, and I’ll be out of your way.  On moment please, sir.”

It did take just more than a moment, or more precisely, the maximum amount of time the service guy thought the little prick would wait before blowing up completely.  He finished at exactly the same moment Flash walked up to his door.  “Here you go sir, if you sign here, I’ll get out of your way.”

Flash quickly signed the form and watched the guy leave.  To Flash it looked like the guy was laughing as he pulled out of his driveway. 

It was 8:40 by the time Flash parked his car at school, He had to park way in the back of the lot because he was so late.  Normally, he liked to park in the front row, so everyone had to look at his car as they went past.  Suckers, he thought to himself.  He heard the bell ring to let out 1st period as he got inside. “Crap, I’ll have to get a pass for first period.”  He went to the office and told the lady, Mrs. Watson, that he had car trouble, and he gave her the slip from the service company.  She smiled and wrote him an excuse.  “Old crone,” he said under his breath as he headed toward his locker, “But maybe these slips would be good for missing classes on a more regular basis.” he finished.

Finally at his locker, the door wouldn’t open, he did the combination again and pulled.  It appeared to be stuck.  He gave the door a huge yank and it gave way, and so did the water balloon right to his face.  He stumbled backward and fell right on his butt.  “Shit!  Who did this?  Someone is going to pay for this!” he shouted. 

Everyone around him was laughing, which only made him angrier.  His hair and shirt were soaked.  He didn’t notice, but the fall caused the seam of his Dockers to split wide open.  This caused more laughter as people saw it, but Flash was clueless.  Angry already, he grabbed his books, which had stayed dry, and headed off to 2nd period. 

It was after he had already sat down in his chair that the person sitting behind him told Flash that his pants were ripped.  Quickly feeling his behind, he could indeed tell that a major rip had occurred.  That explained the laughter as he went down the hall.  He was distracted the whole class, distracted enough to miss the teacher calling on him twice, and being threatened with detention.

Obviously, the word had spread around the classroom, because when the bell rang, everyone stayed in their seats and waited for Flash to leave.  What choice did he have?  He could hear their laughter even after he was halfway down the hall.  He had a brilliant plan.  He ran to the gym and grabbed his sweatpants out of his locker.  Before he could put them on, however, he was hit with the stench of rotten eggs. 

The coach was heading his way.  “So that’s where it’s coming from.  I couldn’t be sure which locker had that God-Awful stench.  You need to wash your gym clothes more regularly Thompson.” 

“Yes Coach,” was all he could say.  Oh well, smelly pants might be better than ripped ones. Somebody was going to pay for today!

As he made his way to 3rd hour, it seemed like the wall of students parted in front of him, which in fact they were, since the stench arrived just before he did.  3rd period was his favorite class, Physics Lab, and he had been working on an experiment for weeks.  He was trying to evaluate different Ions and their respective energy output as a Lased Photon Source.  Today was a gaseous Sodium test.  Only a few other students were in the lab, for some reason every one gave him a wide berth.  Even the teacher was on the far side of the room.  Flash took out his sample and fed it into the reaction chamber.  A high voltage would be applied and rapidly cause the sodium ions to shift formation, into one that bled photonic energy at a high rate.  Almost as soon as he hit the start button, a beam of light exploded out of the chamber and an explosion outside of the chamber occurred.  The whole test was to happen in less that a second, it wasn’t even necessary or possible to stop the reaction.  Through the cloud of smoke, Flash saw the teacher running across the room.  First checking to see if Flash was all right, which he was, the teacher turned back to the experimental table.  It was obvious the reaction chamber was toast, feedback from the explosion had melted the opening.  It took him only a second to find the problem.

“Flash, how many times have I told you to check your optics.  These are so dirty, no wonder they caused a feedback.  You’re going to be behind now, you’ll have to work extra hard to get your project done on time.  You have to learn to be more careful.”

Flash barely got the table cleaned up in time for his next class.  It didn’t help that every free person in the entire school wanted to see the results of Flash’s explosion.  By the time he left the lab, Flash was wishing he could have laser beams in his eyes, to get rid of the rotten on-lookers.

4th period was English, and of course the paper that was due today was sitting on the printer in his room.  25% of the final grade for being late.  Great!  Stupid alarm clock!  He’d buy a new one on the way home.  He could barely even smell the sweatpants anymore, but obviously, others could.  All the chairs around him were empty or moved over as far as possible.

Finally he got to go to lunch, he was starving.  He filled up his tray with all he could carry and headed to the checkout.  As he slid his lunch card through, and headed past, the machine blinked and alarmed.  The dim-witted lady at the register grabbed his tray.  “Sir, that will be $19.25.”

“What, my card is good, my folks fill it every month” Flash exclaimed.

“Sorry sir, but you balance read zero, you’ll either have to pay cash of put the food back.”

Grumbling, Flash reached for his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. “Here.”

“Why thank you sir, seventy-five cents is your change.”

Flash looked up to see everyone looking at him, several were openly smiling or trying to stifle a laugh.  He went to sit at his usually table, only to watch his so-called friend s slide further down the table.

“Dude, really, you’re making the food go bad.”

“Suck it Fisher, you wouldn’t know what good food was.”

Flash happened to look up and saw Ned Leeds and Peter Parker looking at him.  They were probably really laughing it up, those losers.  After the tour of Stark Labs last week, his favorite pastime of picking on Parker was through, and the point made clear by no one less than an Avenger.  He was pretty sure he could get his dad to sue them, but he had no evidence, even losing his phone, or what had been Parker’s phone by the end of the tour.  MJ never looked up at him, but she always had her face in a book.  Why she hung out with those dweebs was beyond him.  She must be pitying the nerds.

Flash boiled inside as he remembered the humiliation of the Start Tower tour.  Not only was Penis Parker an actual intern, but he almost had the run of the place.  Actual Avengers were his friends.  To mess with him now almost promised disaster.  Even his dad couldn’t stand up money wise to Tony Stark.  And Hawkeye even threatened him.  A veiled threat, more to his hopeful academic career, but a threat that was loud and clear.  The bus ride back was an inauguration of Parker as a “cool” kid.  No one paid any attention to Flash at all.  He spent his time on twitter, making a mockery of what happened to him today.  He had choice words for the crone at the register, for not being able to work her equipment. He dissed the service guy and how he made Flash late.    Even his favorite teacher, in his physics class was not immune, Flash blamed him for destroying his project.  He had some really unkind words for the coach, who obviously slipped him stinking pants.  He even took his own mother to task, with unkind words for her and allowing the milk to go bad and the toaster oven to not work.

Even though he was starving, Flash had found he had lost his appetite.  Too much had gone wrong today.  Well, gym was next, and Penis Parker was in his class.  He could always make him look bad there.

Mr. Wilson said to Flash as he came in, “I expect you to be the first person out there today, it’s not like you have much changing to do.”

Soon, everybody had filtered into the gym.  They did manage to keep their distance from Flash, who was standing alone on the other side of the basketball hoops.

Mr. Wilson addressed the class, “Small change of pace for today, and in everybody’s best interest.  We will be doing soccer practice outdoors, all trying mid-range kicks.” And he continued with a smile, “Flash will be the Goalie, in the Down-Wind net!”

A chorus of cheers erupted from the other students.

Flash hated being embarrassed, he was the one supposed to embarrass others.  This was not tolerable.  What was worse was that he found himself to be a horrible goalie.  Parker scored on five times in a row.  Even Ned scored twice.  Catcalls of “almost got that one,” “Ron Weasley is better,” and “Aren’t the holes supposed to be in the back of the net?” rang out.  Plus, several others he couldn’t quite hear.  Not even fast enough, Mr. Wilson sent them to the showers.  The only good thing was that Mr. Wilson pulled him aside and gave him another pair of Sweats, “I found these in ‘Lost & Found’, they might be better than what you’re using.  And Flash, you might want to take two showers,” he laughed as he walked away.

Flash did scrub down, trying to get rid of the offensive odor.  As it was, he was the last one out of the showers.  Most everyone else had left by the time he got back to change.  So there wasn’t anyone around to tell him that his towel was full of glitter, which sticks really well to semi-dry skin.

Flash arrived to 6th period just before the bell rang.  As he came in, he was met with laughter, and then a chorus of ooh-la-la’s.  It wasn’t until after he sat down that he first noticed the glitter.  The lights in a classroom are brighter than the boy’s locker room.  He finally saw the reflections…..all over his arms.  He bolted for the door, but was stopped by Mrs. Mycroft, “Excuse, me Flash, but you don’t have permission to leave the classroom.”

“But Mrs. Mycroft, someone put glitter all over me!”

“I can see that, but you’re the one who came to class that way and here is where you will stay.”

6th period was History, a class that Flash hated.  Why should he care about what a bunch of dead people did?  He pulled out his phone and hit several blogs, twitter, and sites, expressing his above average ideas.  Along the way he tried to make a fool of Mr. Wilson for running a practice obviously with the intention of injuring Flash, with everyone kick hard balls at him.

Flash was the first one out of the classroom when the bell went off.  He hurried to the bathroom to try and get most of the offensive glitter removed.  By the time he was mostly presentable, he was late for his last class.  Civics was a required class in the Junior year.  Of course, Flash hated it.  He managed to get into the only seat left, front row, middle, just as the teacher started a TV program or a movie.  It was another of those ridiculous PSA spots Captain America had done.  One thing Flash didn’t need right now was an Avenger staring back at him. 

He barely even noticed the tape rolling until his eyes shot up at the unexpected words.

“Bullies,” Captain America was saying, “are everywhere.  You have them even in a nice school like Midtown.  You’ll find them in your jobs, at the ballpark, and in some homes.  You know what a bully is, and you’ve read what they can do.  But I am here to tell you they can’t prey on the small, or the weak, or those that are different, if you all work together.  Don’t laugh at the bullies jokes, stand up for those who can’t stand on their own, and work together to make your school a better place.  I know you know who the bullies are, there may be one in this class right now.  It’s up to you to change the environment so that a bully is not tolerated any more.  You can do it, I fought to take down one of the biggest bullies, I have fought people who wanted to subjugate others ever since.  I know you can do the same here.  Thank you very much.”

Flash stole a glance around behind him.  Every single eye was trained on him.  Even the teacher was looking at Flash as she rolled the TV away.  The bell rang, and Flash bolted toward the door.  There wasn’t any Decathlon practice tonight so Flash was almost running for the outside.  Before he could leave his locker, a voice said softly behind him.  “I think we need to talk Mr. Thompson.”

Flash turned and found himself facing Mr. Morita.  Behind him was the coach, Mrs. Mycroft, the woman from the cash register, and his physics teacher.  Coming up the hallway was Mr. Wilson.  He felt trapped.  Then he saw his reprieve, because coming down the hall was his mom and dad, surely, they would save him.  As they got closer, he could see his mom was crying, and his dad looked madder than he had ever seen him.  Obviously, Mr. Morita was going to get an earful.  Flash had his first good smile of the day.

Mr. Morita was talking to him, so Flash listened a little to what the man was going to be sorry for saying.

“It seems that all your tweets, comments, postings, and everything else you’ve done on the phone you’re not supposed to have in class, has been going out to everyone in Midtown.  Every single thing you’ve posted has gone to every single phone here. That’s right, Every-one!”  Mr. Morita had pronounced that last word very slowly, so that even Flash would understand it.

And he did.  The blood drained from his face.  All the people in front of him had all be insulted by him today.  He turned quickly, his mom and dad were just steps away, and his dad looked even madder.

Both Mr. Morita and his dad started talking at once, all the while his mom cried.  Many of the teachers were trying to interject themselves into the conversation.  The register lady went over to hug his mom and they were both crying.  By the time everything clamed down, Flash was facing detention for two months, grounded for six, including the loss of his car, his dad said he could ride the bus, and his own mother demanded he do community service to correct his injustices.

He rode home in his parent’s car, in absolute silence.  The only thing either of them said when he got in the house was “Bed!”  He went upstairs in an absolute foul mood. He had never had such a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the Thompson garage, two figures, dressed in black, were having a quiet conversation.

“Hey, Nat, that was really good with the car, perfect timing.”

“Thanks Clint, the ammonium sulfate was a genius idea.  The glitter was fabulous.”

“How did you manage to get the texts go out?”

“Luckily, he didn’t have a StarkPhone, the others are easy to bug.  It’s out now, and there’s no trace.  How in the world did you get Steve to make that PSA, he hated those?”

“It turns out he really doesn’t like bullies, he was on board right away.”

Natasha smiled, “All-in-all, a good day, we should have fun like this more often.”

Clint smiled back, “It’s a pity we can’t show Peter the video, he’s too altruistic to see this was for Flash’s own good.  I hope it works.”

“If not, Phase Two will be really fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning your optics is from "Real Genius" 
> 
> Ammonium Sulfate is the key ingredient in a stink bomb.


End file.
